valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Awakening
Awakening is a form of upgrading a card, which will increase its stats and improve its skill. This feature can be accessed in the Upgrade screen from the "Awaken" section located on the bottom left side. Requirements Only some cards are available for Awakening. Cards that can be awakened will have a red star icon next to the evolution star(s). Cards that can awakened can also be viewed from the awakening screen. The special items needed for awakening are collectible through the Witch Gate. The number of items required differs depending on the card's rarity. Notes * Item elements must match the card's element. The tables above only show passion items as a reference. * For max stats, HSR/HUR Cards DO NOT have to be at max level when awakening, as the level has no effect. ** However, HSR/HUR cards DO need to be perfectly evolved from max level SR/UR. *Awakening is not a guaranteed process. **HSR cards have a 40% success rate. **HUR cards have a 20% success rate. **If awakening fails, the items used will be lost (but not the card). Example Awakening Steps In order to get the best stats for your GSR and GUR cards, it's important to Evolve and Amalgamate your card properly before awakening. Let's look at Chocolatier as an example of this process. If you are going for a fully amalgamated GUR Chocolatier, you would follow these steps: # Max the level of all 8 SR cards, 4 Red String and 4 Claudius # Evolve each pair of SR to get 4 HSR. Don't forget to use Arcana Succession # Max the level of all 4 HSR, 2 Red String and 2 Claudius # Amalgamate the 2 pairs of HSR to get 2 UR Chocolatier # Max the level of the 2 UR Chocolatier # Evolve the 2 UR to get the HUR Chocolatier. Don't forget to use Arcana Succession # If you want to reduce Gold cost of increasing ATK and DEF of your new GSR or HUR, you can apply the arcana now before awakening. A level 90 card will cost 1860 per Arcana, while a level 80 card will cost 1660 gold per arcana. The rarity doesn't make a difference though. # You are now ready to Awaken your HUR. The HUR does not need to be max level Effects Once a card is awakened, the rarity of the card will change (HSR/HUR → GSR/GUR). In addition: *Basic stats will increase. *GSR Stat cap is 24,999. *GUR Stat cap is 39,999. *Level cap will increase (70 for GSR, 90 for GUR). *Skill will change. *"Awoken Burst" may activate in battle Awoken Burst is a skill that may activate randomly once per battle. It appears to have a 10% chance of activation. When it activates, the card's current soldiers, maximum soldiers and attack increase by +200% for GSR and +100% for GUR. Awoken Burst's effects last for 3 turns. When Awoken Burst ends, the card's current soldiers return to the normal maximum or stay the same if lower than the normal maximum. It may activate in battle at any time. This includes round 1 while on Defense as well as during a lockdown from a Turn Skip Skill. Carried Over After Awakening Some of the previous stats before awakening will be carried over: *All ATK/DEF/Soldier stats gained from evolution and Arcana. *Affection points (friendship level). Not carried over: *Card level (reset to 1). *Skill level (reset to 1). Category:Mechanics & Gameplay